Una linda historia
by LadyKya0
Summary: Drabble -SxS espero que tu sientas lo mismo que yo siento por ti... Shaoran yo te amo! ¡Revisado y mejorado!


**Disclaimer_: Los personajes corresponden en derecho de propiedad a sus respectivos autores, esta historia es sin fines de lucro. Solo con el unico fin de entretener a un publico lector; de una fan para fans.**

* * *

Una linda historia

Y un día más… un día más se va, y aunque lo quiero nunca me eh atrevido a decírselo la verdad no sabría decir un por qué, tal vez es porque me atemoriza su respuesta, al fin y al cabo yo sé que él está interesado en otra persona.

Realmente no estoy segura de si aquella afirmación sea cierta. Mi corazón desea fuertemente que no sea así, que sea solo una mentira que me eh creado al ver como de un tiempo para acá se ha acercado más a esa linda chica de grado superior.

Quizás le diga aun no lo sé, mi corazón no aguantaría el saber que amo a una persona que no me corresponde… así ha sido siempre desde que lo vi; él y su hermosa mirada ámbar no sé cómo, pero en el instante en que los vi me hipnotizaron con su penetrante mirar, o quizás sea su cabello rebelde que me enloquece, ¡no lo sé! quizás sean ambas lo único que realmente sé es que lo quiero… más que un amigo…

Pero, eh decidido que hoy… me armare de valor y le diré la verdad. Me acerco a él, no estoy segura de que pasara después de esto, si soy sincera en este momento quiero dar media vuelta y correr, correr lejos, tengo miedo… pero mi corazón ya no aguanta un día más la incertidumbre y aunque me pueda destruir una respuesta negativa de su parte… aun así la escuchare…

Estoy decidida, a pesar del temblor y nerviosismo que recorren mi cuerpo, me acerco a él, lo observo y noto como me dedica una pequeña sonrisa, ¡oh no! Siento mis mejillas arder así que rápidamente bajo la mirada, no quiero que él se dé cuenta, sigo caminando suspiro fuertemente y subo un poco la mirada para volver a encontrarlo… pero esperen, me detengo secamente…noto como él también se acerca a mí, mis nervios están a tope, ¡no puedo hacer reaccionar mis piernas!, no hace falta más, ahora nos encontramos frente a frente…

-"yo… ¡necesito de…decirte algo! – casi grita al decir esas palabras, puedo notar sus determinación y nerviosismo… ¿nerviosismo?

- "Sha…Shaoran" – es lo único que puedo decir, estoy confundida el no suele dudar, no sé como pero justo ahora me pierdo en sus ojos ambarinos, noto un brillo especial será que…

- "tu… - vuelvo a escuchar su voz – "yo… a mi… ¡tú me gustas mucho! – escucho por fin, esas palabras que tanto ansié, estoy tan feliz no lo puedo creer me pierdo por un instante en mis pensamientos, entonces vuelvo a ver sus ojos, ¿Qué pasa? Ese brillo de hace un momento ha desaparecido… te noto… ¿triste? –"yo… lo siento" – veo que das media vuelta dispuesto a alejarte de mí…

- "a… a mí también me gustas, ¡me gustas mucho!" – lo grito fuertemente, no me importa quien más lo oiga, lo importante es que tú lo sepas, no puedo dejarte ir, no ahora que sé que tu sientes lo mismo por mí. Regresas tu mirada hacia mí y noto como un tono rojizo colorea tus mejillas y ese brillo en tus ojos vuelve, te veo sonreír ante mi observadora mirada.

Siento tus brazos rodearme en un abrazo dulce y cálido, no sé si es posible pero justo ahora soy más feliz que hace unos instantes y correspondo tu abrazo sin dudar, siento como me separas de ti y tomas mi rostro entre tus manos, y de nuevo observo cada detalle de tu cara, noto que ejerces más fuerza en nuestro abrazo y como acercas tu rostro al mío, nuestras respiraciones comienzan a confundirse, cierro los ojos y espero hasta que por fin cortas ese pequeño espacio que nos separaba en un tierno beso, no sabría describirlo, tan cálido, tan maravilloso, no dudo en corresponderlo. Mi primer beso…nuestro primer beso… no puedo saber cuánto habrá durado, ¿segundos?, un minuto tal vez, como haya sido justo ahora cambiaria todo el tiempo de mi vida por unos instantes más como ese. Nos separamos y vuelves a aferrarme en tu abrazo.

-"te amo" – me dices dulcemente en un susurro y sonrió ampliamente, ahora lo demás ya no importa.

-"yo también te amo Shaoran…" - es lo último que digo antes de perderme en tus labios una vez más.

Fin

* * *

**hola!**

**Bueno esta es una historia que escribi hace mucho fue de las primeras que llegaron a mi mente jajaja**  
**es un pequeño Drabble de sakura y shaoran que arregle ya que tenia varias fallas,**  
**bueno no puedo presumir mucho, apesar de que "lo rregle" sigue teniendo errores jajaja**  
**pero aun asi espero les haya gustado. Cualqueir comentario, opinion, o queja de cualquier tipo favor de dejar un Review  
que son siempre binvenidos.  
Sin mas que decir me voy agradeciendoles el tiempo que se tomaron en leer.**

**¡nos vemos!**

**atte_:LadyKya0**


End file.
